


He Wants You

by castielnov4k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Dean, Grinding, Interrogation, M/M, Power Play, Season/Series 10, Sexual Content, Teasing, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnov4k/pseuds/castielnov4k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs the First Blade, but he needs to partake in some gentle persuasion to get the location out of Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wants You

"Come on, feathers," Dean murmured, sliding his precise hands under the trenchcoat and suit jacket, pushing his fingertips against the white fabric of his shirt. "Just tell me where the Blade is. Tell me where you hid it."

"No," Cas responded, and the fingers got more insistent. Trying to a keep a tremble from running through his body, Cas turned his head, refusing to look at Dean. The demon's eyes were actively maintaining Dean's green shade, warm and soft and lustful. It was everything Cas had wanted, for so long... only in some twisted and wrong version. Like looking at the scene through a smoke screen. But it was still Dean's irises looking at him like that, and he knew he couldn't allow himself to be submerged, or he would never be able to reach the surface again.

"What if I say..." Dean's mouth ghosted over Cas's jaw, his fiery breath burning the stubbled skin. "...please?"

"I-I'm not going to tell you," Cas rasped, trying not to focus on the hard outline that he could feel jutting into his hip. On what it would feel like, against his own skin...

"Mmm hmm..." Dean hummed, moving further down Cas's neck and letting his tongue join in the exploration. 

"Go to hell," Cas snarled, finally finding his voice, whipping his head around.

"Are you sure?" Dean chuckled. Cas didn't answer, and Dean lifted his head, a predatory glint in his eyes. "Just when the interrogation was getting to the - ah - fun stage?"

"Fuck you."

Before Cas could register what was happening, both his arms were pinned above his head and one calloused hand was on his chin, holding his face in place in front of the demon's hard stare.

"Filthy mouth on you," he chastised, shaking his head in mock-disapproval. His eyes weren't demon black yet, but they might as well been, given the blown out proportions of his pupils. "You're meant to be an angel."

Cas stayed silent, staring back at Dean defiantly.

"Oh, but of course," Dean drawled. "There's not much God juice left in you, is there? You're little more than human right now."

Cas struggled to free his arms, but Dean's hold held firm. The demon's gaze flicked up and down Cas's body, hungry, and with a sudden twinge of pain, Cas remembered how those eyes would do the same when the human had thought the angel couldn't see. Before, back when whatever was between them had not yet been tainted with demon smoke.

"He wants this, you know," the demon purred dangerously. Cas's breath hitched. "He wants you. So bad, angel, for so long. You have no fucking idea. He's got it bad."

"I-" Cas whispered. 

"Ohh, angel, he's positively aching for it," Dean murmured, moving in close so that his lips brushed over Cas's when he spoke. "He wants you. Wants all of you."

Dean's hand slipped from his chin down to the top of his waistband, and Cas shivered. Cas was feeling himself get harder with each word that came out of his mouth, and he scrabbled to regain control of his body, all the while finding it impossible. 

"He wants to swallow you up," Dean said in a hushed tone, eyes flicking up to meet Cas's at the same time that he slipped a knee between his legs. "Wants to taste you on his tongue, hitting the back of his throat."

Dean's knee moved, up and down, rubbing invisible sparks against Cas's clothed erection, and Cas tried to say something, but could only breathe heavily in response. Instead of letting up, Dean grew more insistent. 

"He's wanted you for so long, Cas." The sound of his name rolling off that tongue made his head swim. He pushed back against Dean's leg, seeking more, more. Needing more friction. "All of you. Wants you to fill him up. Wants you to fuck him blind. Fuck him so that the headboard bangs against the wall."

"Ohhh," Cas finally moaned, his head falling backward. 

"Wants to feel you hot and tight around him, wants to feel you surrounding him, taking it all in, on top of him, riding him hard."

"I-"

"What, baby?"

"I - I need - "

"I know you do, angel," Dean panted, and somewhere in his mess of a conscious mind, Cas registered the air of desperation in his tone. Their lips met somewhere in the middle, a messy clash of teeth and tongue. The demon's tongue seemed left trails of fire in his mouth, and Cas savoured the feel of the burn. Somewhere along the way, Dean dropped his hold on Cas's arms, and Cas lost his trenchcoat and his jacket. Deft hands worked on his tie, taking it apart and flinging it to the side. 

Dean sucked into Cas's neck, leaving raised marks where he went, as his fingers swept across the buttons on Cas's pants. Cas's hips stuttered, pushing up into the hands that were so close to where he needed them to be. Dean's teeth closed around a tendon just as he pushed the pants down in one fluid motion, and Cas opened his mouth in a silent cry.

"You're so hungry for it, aren't you?" Dean asked huskily, dragging his lips softly over Cas's bruising skin. "Fuck..."

"Please," Cas begged, as Dean pressed himself closer, rough denim coming into contact with his exposed dick. 

"You going to tell me where the Blade is?" 

"No - shit, oh..."

Then, fingers found him, closing around him firmly, working him over, and he was gasping, his eyes fluttering shut. Dean chuckled in his ear, low and filthy.

"You're going to tell me."

Cas shook his head, as Dean jerked him off hard and fast. He rutted against his hand desperately, trying to push his hips up for more effect. 

"N- ah, ah, fuck Dean."

Dean's other hand fell onto Cas's left hip, pushing it into the wall and refuting his attempt at movement. "I'm sorry? What was that?"

"N-never."

"Not the answer I was going for," Dean snapped, and his hand stilled. Cas whimpered. "Quid pro quo."

Cas's eyes flew open, and met the angry gaze in front of him. He felt positively parched, and it was like Dean was the pool of cool green water in the bone-dry desert. Without conscious thought, his own hand slid down to Dean's jeans. The demon narrowed his eyes as Cas slowly rubbed up and over his crotch. 

"I can give you quid pro quo," Cas whispered, and the demon gritted his teeth as Cas tugged his zipper down with his other hand, sweeping his jeans down off his hips. Cas leant forward into Dean's neck, tickling Dean's skin with his breath, as he reached into his boxers and his fist closed around him. He could feel Dean tense under his hand as he began to move it up and down, Dean exhaling stiffly, and he knew it was working. Cas's mouth parted, and one ragged word slipped from between his dry lips. " _Please_."

And just like that, Cas's hand was being slapped away and there was nothing between them anymore, just the scorching grind of skin against skin. Cas's eyes rolled back in his head as Dean pushed against him with everything he had, clutching at Cas's hip hard with one hand and bracing himself against the wall with the other. 

"Mmm, ah," Cas gasped, holding onto Dean's shoulders as he found it harder to keep himself upright, and Dean swallowed each sound up with his mouth. Neither was going to last very much longer.

"Motherloving fuck, Cas," Dean growled, forcing Cas's mouth open further. Cas's tongue came up to meet him, and it became a tussle for dominance, a battle of Heaven vs. Hell. Dean's hands swept down to Cas's thighs and with one smooth movement, they were up and around his hips and Cas was locking his arms behind Dean's neck for balance. This gave Dean better access, picking up the pace, and Cas ground back against him, his back bouncing up and off the wall and back into it again. 

"Cas, Cas," the demon chanted, a concealed whine behind its words. "I'm close, I'm - oh fuck I'm so close."

"Let go, let go," Cas pleaded in breathy babbles. "I'll fall with you."

Green met blue, and finally flashed to black as it all fell apart. The demon roared, and Cas felt dizzy at the flash of the memory of his arms wrapped around Dean in the bunker. Stars popped behind Cas's eyelids and every muscle in his body went slack as the coil in the bottom of his stomach snapped. Cas anchored himself to the feeling of Dean's warm fluid on his exterior body. They shivered through the aftershocks, Dean's hands tightening on Cas's legs and collapsing into him, trapping him completely between the hot press of his body and the cool solidity of the wall.

"Are you going to tell me?" Dean muttered uselessly, pressing his face into the skin on Cas's neck. 

"Quid pro quo," Cas mumbled, a slow grin working its way over his mouth. Dean cocked his head at him, confused. "Quid pro quo. Interrogation's not going to work. As long as we're both in this as much as we just were, as long as you're aching for it just as much as I am, I don't have to tell you jack."

"You fucker," Dean growled, before proceeding to whirl Cas around and down into the floor for the next round. But Cas, newly smug and cocksure, wasn't having it this time, reaching up and flipping them over, taking over control. And the demon, his plans well and truly thwarted by the long-burning longing of the human within, was furious as he was left no choice but to succumb to the angel.


End file.
